Drunk in love
by phayte1978
Summary: A night with the boys drinking... and the aftermath.


"So how did you say you got this shit?" Bakugou asked, moving into Kaminari's room.

"Dude! It is so wild!" Kaminari exclaimed, pulling out a few more plastic cups and some soda. "All we did was alter Hagakure's birthday!"

"And it is not like anyone can see her to verify if she looks old enough," Sero added.

"Genius plan!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Pack of idiots," Bakugou stated, taking a seat on the floor with the others.

"Hey!" Kaminari whined. "I was wondering how Yaoyorozu and the girls were always getting shit faced every week on wine! Apparently Hagakure has been going and getting them bottles after class on Fridays."

"Well isn't that special… a class of lushes," Bakugou grumbled, "So what did you get?"

Kaminari grinned, and grabbed a bottle of tequila and a bottle of rum. "We got the good shit!"

Groaning, Bakugou leaned back against Kaminari's bed. This was going to be a long night.

"C'mon, Bakugou!" Kirishima chirped, taking a seat next to him. "We have video games, movies, snacks and alcohol!"

"So why are we hiding in Kaminari's room then?" Bakugou asked.

"Duh!" Sero said, lounging back on Kaminari's bed against the wall. "Not like we can have a full blown part! You know Mr. Aizawa will break that shit up in an instant."

The door to Kaminari's room opened, and Ojiro came in with a bag in hand. "I brought some more drinks!"

"Great! Let's start mixing shit!" Kaminari said, smiling and setting up cuts. "Who wants what?"

"Oh fucking great," Bakugou grumbled, "These idiots don't even know how to make drinks."

"Well… do any of us?" Kirishima asked.

He did have a point. Somehow they had made it to third years and the girls were just getting into hiding up in Ashido's room and drinking til dawn- then spending all of Saturday recovering.

"Dude! You got some vodka too!" Kaminari squealed.

"Yeah, I caught up with Hagakure on her last trip out!" Ojiro said.

"Is the entire class getting her to buy shit?" Sero asked.

"Pretty much!" Ojiro said, "She made a couple trips."

"They have to know at the store," Kirishima said.

"I doubt they care as long her ID says she is of age, and she has the cash," Ojiro added.

"Dude! Everyone is somewhere drinking this weekend!" Kaminari laughed. "Ok! Who wants what?"

Kaminari was setting up drinks, and they all decided that tequila shots where a way to start the night. Knocking back the shots, they all groaned and made gagging sounds- reaching quickly for cans of soda to wash it down with.

"Let's do another!" Kaminari shouted.

"You idiots are gonna black out before we even get the game going," Bakugou said, though he stood there with the other guys- taking another shot.

"I'm thinking let's play Mario Kart and see how bad we get as the night goes on," Kirishima said.

"Dude, you suck at that game, even sober!" Sero said.

"Maybe he will improve with more alcohol," Bakugou grumbled. The guys got to laughing and Bakugou glared at them. "What?" he yelled.

"Looks like Bakugou makes jokes when drinking," Sero laughed.

All he could do was roll his eyes and accept some mix concoction that Kaminari made. It tasted like shit, but the burn was nice. Everyone settled around the room as they got the game started up, and more drinking.

The first couple games weren't that bad- even with a couple shots and drinks under them. They had snack bags all over and everyone was just cheering or bitching over the game.

"Ok, so Kirishima is even worse at this with alcohol!" Ojiro laughed, taking the controller as it was his turn.

"I'll murder you this round!" Bakugou said, draining his cup and passing it to Kirishima for more.

"Dude… are you even the slightest bit tipsy?" Kirishima asked, his words starting to slur just the slightest.

"Fuck off, shitty hair!" he growled.

"Ok! Bakugou need another shot!" Kaminari giggled, moving to line them up all shots before the next game started.

"I'm already hating how shitty I'm gonna feel tomorrow," Sero laughed, taking his shot and waiting for the others.

"Fucking weaklings!" Bakugou grumbled, knocking back his shot, feeling it burn heavy down his throat. He was definitely feeling the alcohol and didn't know what the fuck the others were talking about.

It was his turn to play again, and Bakugou went through cursing and demolishing Ojiro in that round of Mario Kart. So far he had been head of everyone on each round.

"This game is boring!" he growled, throwing the controller to Sero and laying back against the bed. Kirishima was giggling next to him and half leaning on him. "Oi! Shitty hair," he growled, shrugging his shoulder to get Kirishima off of him.

"Oh, Baku… gou!" Kirishima laughed, then lightly 'bopping' Bakugou's nose. "Always so angry!"

"And Kirishima is officially drunk!" Kaminari giggled, who was laid back against Ojiro's tail, playing with it as Ojiro and Sero played the next round.

"Fucking game getting harder to play!" Sero yelled, his entire body moving as if that was helping him.

"You all are just weak," Bakugou said, sitting back and just letting them all destroy themselves in the game. Sero kept running his character off cliffs and dying the entire time- Ojiro was doing a lot better.

"I think the only ones not drunk are Ojiro and Bakugou!" Kaminari said, "They need to drink more."

"My tail absorbs the alcohol," Ojiro grumbled.

"Then double shots for you!" Kaminari giggled, crawling over to his desk where the alcohol was.

"Back off sparky," Bakugou said, pushing him away from the desk. "You'll just spill the shit like last time."

"Make Ojiro a strong one!" Kaminari slurred, crawling back over where he could rest against Ojiro's tail.

"Fucking idiots," Bakugou said, making himself and Ojiro a drink.

"I want another one, Katsuki!" Kirishima called out- not realizing what he just called Bakugou, making the other guys giggle.

"You've had enough!" Bakugou barked, ignoring Kirishima's slip up.

"Awwwww," Kirishima whined, then somehow leaned over too far and was just laying on the floor- causing Kaminari and Sero to start laughing. "Please!"

A sigh and Bakugou went to make Kirishima a very weak drink. Handing off the drinks, he kicked gently at Kirishima for him to sit up so he could resume his spot back on the floor. Kirishima was drinking back his drink, then loudly burped which made everyone giggle more.

"Thank you!" Kirishima said, smacking his mouth and smiling over at him- his eyes were barely open and he was partly leaning on him again.

"Fucking light weight," Bakugou grumbled, knocking back his drink.

"Oh! I can definitely feel this drink!" Ojiro laughed out, coughing and banging his chest as he downed the drink.

"Do you condition your hair?" Kaminari asked- ignoring everyone and taking up to playing with the hair on the end of Ojiro's tail.

A shrug and Ojiro just looked back at Kaminari. "I mean… yeah. Like when I wash my hair… I wash my tail too."

"So soft…" Kaminari whispered.

"Ok… sparky is cut off," Bakugou said.

Kirishima giggled, falling more onto him. "Look at you… being all responsible!"

Bakugou growled and shoved him away again. "You're ass about to be cut off too!"

"I think Bakugou needs another drink!" Sero exclaimed, making all the other guys cheer out.

Rolling his eyes, he took the bottle handed to him, and drank straight from it. It really fucking burned and it sucked. Sitting back against the bed, Bakugou let the burn radiate through his body- and somehow Kirishima was back leaning on him.

The game had long been forgotten as they all were talking about different classmates and assignments and what they planned do after UA.

They had forgotten their cups as the bottle was passed around. Bakugou wished they stuck with one alcohol- but they had moved to the rum and he felt it all sloshing in his stomach. Setting his back against the bed, he closed his eyes for a second and felt the room spin a little.

"Hey… Baku… gou," Kirishima whispered, "You smell good."

"And Kirishima is more than done," Bakugou said, taking the bottle before it was passed again to Kirishima. "Figures you'd be a horny drunk."

Kaminari got to giggling.

"Oi! You too sparky!" Bakugou barked, swigging the bottle. "Can't keep your damn hands off Ojiro!"

More giggles, and Kaminari didn't even care- he was still playing with Ojiro's tail. Kirishima continued to lean on him, breathing heavily on his neck.

"No seriously…" Kirishima slurred, "It's like soap and burnt sugar."

"Ok, time to get you back to your room," Bakugou said, standing and helping Kirishima stand up. The moment Kirishima was upright, he was falling forward and Bakugou catching him.

"Yeah… I think I'm gonna go sleep this off," Sero added, stumbling to the door and leaving.

Bakugou was holding up Kirishima, wrapping his arm around him. "Fucking light weight," he grumbled.

More giggles and they were ignored as Bakugou half carried Kirishima out the room. "You're fucking heavy," he growled.

"Don't call me fat!" Kirishima whined.

"For fuck sake," Bakugou grumble, "I said you were heavy, dumb ass."

"Doesn't heavy mean fat?" Kirishima asked, stopping where they had been walking.

"Ohmygod," Bakugou growled, pulling Kirishima along. "Did you drink away your last two fucking brain cells?"

"Oh… so I'm fat and stupid now?" Kirishima asked.

"Definitely stupid," Bakugou mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing… come on. We are almost at your room."

Kirishima almost seem to get heavier as they made their way to Kirishima's room. Opening the door and turning on the light, Bakugou groaned. "You really need to clean this dump."

"Bakugou… the room is spinning…" Kirishima groaned, then his arm wrapping around his stomach.

"Fucking lightweight," Bakugou growled, then quickly led Kirishima to the small adjoining bathroom. The moment he got him in there, Kirishima was quickly hugging the toilet bowl and throwing up.

It all made the alcohol in his stomach slosh more. Stepping back into the chaos that was Kirishima's room, he found the case of water thrown in a corner and grabbed himself a bottle, drinking it back- pissed it was all room temperature.

He could hear Kirishima still throwing up as he drained the bottle of water and tossed it to the trash can overflowing with bottles.

"Katsuki…" Kirishima groaned. He sounded so pitiful and so unlike himself.

"Why don't you hop in a shower," Bakugou suggested, leaning on the doorjam to the bathroom.

"M'kay," Kirishima groaned, as Bakugou handed him over a water bottle.

"Drink that entire bottle, and clean up… you stink," he said before moving back to Kirishima's room. Tossing clothes off Kirishima's bed, he laid back and stared up at the ceiling. He knew they were all going to feel like shit tomorrow- and Bakugou figured a day in bed might not be a bad idea.

He heard the water running and kept an ear out in case the idiot slipped and busted open his head or some shit. He had to remember to cut off Kirishima a lot sooner if that idiot planned on doing this dumb shit again.

He could hear the water turn off and Kirishima groan again. "Bakugou… I don't have anything to put on."

Rolling his eyes- Ok, maybe Kirishima was also a needy drunk. Groaning, Bakugou sat up and felt the room spin around him then shook his head. Once everything leveled out, he moved over to a stack of clothes that were folded- but not put away and grabbed a pair of soft jogging pants. Passing them into the bathroom, he growled, "Here," then went back to sit on the bed.

The longer he sat there, the more he felt the alcohol fucking with him. Maybe next time he wouldn't show off and drink so fucking much.

"Hey… Kirishima… hurry up in there," he barked.

Kirishima came out, looking almost brand new. A smile on his face and he flopped on the bed- face first. That jolt in the bed was enough to send Bakugou over the edge. Making his way to the bathroom, he quickly closed the door- and immediately threw up the contents of his stomach.

"Dude! I didn't even think you were drunk!" Kirishima called out.

Wiping his mouth and moving to the sink, Bakugou splashed water in his face and grabbed for Kirishima's mouthwash. He needed that soda and liquor taste out of his mouth. Gargling and spitting- he did it again for good measure.

"Remind me never to drink with you assholes again," Bakugou said, moving back to the room and seeing Kirishima laid out on his bed smiling his way.

"Oh c'mon! It was fun!" Kirishima whined.

"Oi! Move over," Bakugou groaned, falling onto the bed.

Kirishima giggled and relaxed next to him.

"Oh shut up," Bakugou said, throwing his arm over his eyes. He was glad his stomach had settled now. He could feel Kirishima just staring at him though. Lowering his arm, he peaked out, and sure enough, Kirishima was just staring down at him. "What?"

"Trying to determine the different in you drunk and sober," Kirishima said.

"What did you expect me do?" he asked, "Stumble around and fall over things?"

"Well… yeah!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Fucking idiot," Bakugou grumbled. "Gimme a few minutes and I'll head back to my room."

He could feel Kirishima's head flop back down on his pillow- glad he wasn't just staring down at him anymore. He was also thankful the room had stopped spinning on him. Throwing up had cleared his head a bit.

"You are a bit more social with some alcohol in ya," Kirishima said.

"I'm always social!" he growled.

A giggle and he felt a finger tracing over his arm. Moving his arm down, he saw that Kirishima was still in fact staring at him, though now he was tracing his finger over his forearm.

"You do smell like burnt sugar," Kirishima added.

"You already said this."

"But like… I like it," Kirishima grumbled.

"Whatever."

"I'm serious! Even when you get all sweaty, it still smells good!"

"You are so fucking drunk," Bakugou groaned.

"Not so bad since I threw up and showered," Kirishima said, his finger still moving up and down his arm. It was odd, and he wondered why he didn't stop Kirishima from doing it- it also didn't bother him enough to tell him to stop.

It went quiet in the room and he saw where Kirishima was biting his bottom lip- sharp teeth sinking into his flesh as he kept close watch on Bakugou's arm as his finger traced it.

"Bakugou…" Kirishima trailed on.

A sigh and he turned his head Kirishima's way. "What?"

"I like you," Kirishima said, his face turning the color of his hair that was damp and plastered around his head.

Rolling his eyes, Bakugou turned his head to stare at the ceiling. "Tell me something I don't know already."

"No!" Kirishima exclaimed, his finger stopping on his arm and his hand grabbing his arm instead. "I mean… I like you… like you."

Oh. Oh!

"Oh."

He didn't know what else to say. Kirishima had been by his side, even now going on into their third year now. They had done practically everything together- not that he had much choice. Every time he turned around, that red, shitty, spiky hair was following- though Kirishima had quickly grown on him.

The room went dead silent for a moment and he was afraid to look over at Kirishima. Bakugou chewed the inside of his cheek- a million thoughts running through his head.

"You're drunk, Eijirou," he said.

A sigh and the hand on his arm was gone and Kirishima was flopping back on his pillow. "I mean it…" Kirishima whispered, "I've… I've felt like this for sometime now and just didn't… well I didn't think… you and how you felt…"

Not that the thought had not crossed his mind. There were times where Kirishima would be really close, smiling and being all… Kirishima. Many times Bakugou felt himself pulling him out of that damn trance Kirishima would have him in- blaming it all on stupid hormones and the fact Kirishima was so familiar to him.

"Do you… hate me now?" Kirishima asked- he voice barely a whisper at this point.

Bakugou had no idea what to say. Instead he turned to his side and just stared at Kirishima. All he could do was slightly shake his head- no, he could never hate him. There was as a slight tremble in Kirishima's bottom lip. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Bakugou reached out, tracing his thumb over the same lip Kirishima had been worrying with his teeth that continued to tremble.

A sigh and Kirishima closed his eyes, just allowing Bakugou to trace his lip with his thumb. Gulping, Bakugou leaned in, brushing his lips over Kirishima's- telling himself he would blame the alcohol later.

"Baku...gou," Kirishima whispered.

"Oh, shut up," Bakugou growled, moving his hand behind Kirishima's head, pressing their mouths harder together. A small whine came from Kirishima as their lips moved against each other, and Kirishima's hand back on his arm, caressing him. Yes, this was definitely the alcohol talking. As brave as Bakugou was at everything he did- he was never this brave. To even try or consider something like this...

Their noses bumped a little bit, but after a moment, they angled their heads right and Kirishima was licking his bottom lip. Another growl and Bakugou opened his mouth, feeling how Kirishima's tongue slid against his own. Both of their mouths long gone from alcohol but the sting of mouthwash still slightly present.

He could feel the rounded points of Kirishima's teeth against his tongue. They weren't all that sharp as he thought they would be, but he did really enjoy the feel of them over his tongue. Tangling his fingers in the damp hair- he wanted to taste more of Kirishima.

A soft moan and they continued to explore each other's mouths.

He felt he was being rolled onto his back and Kirishima was half over him, his chest pressing on his. Bakugou found his hands moving from Kirishima's hair down his back- feeling just how hard and taunt Kirishima's muscles were. He found he liked that feeling. His skin was warm under his palm- and Kirishima was moving his hand down his stomach and under his shirt.

Both of them moaning softly into the kiss, and Bakugou felt a different flutter in his stomach. Their lips moving, their tongues tasting and then Kirishima was pulling off his mouth, gasping for air. He had one hand caressing and squeezing over one of his pectorals, and the way his eyes stared down at him- slightly bloodshot, but also questioning.

"Are we… I mean… it's the alcohol, isn't it?" Kirishima asked.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Should we stop?" Kirishima asked, his hand stopping moving over his chest, his other running down Bakugou's cheek.

"If you stop now, I'll fucking quirk all over your," he said, lifting his head and taking Kirishima's mouth back. He could feel the smile against his lips, then his head was pressed back into the pillow as their kiss heated back up. The hand on his chest moving once more, plucking at his nipple- setting off a fire inside his body.

There was tugging at his shirt, and their mouths separated so Kirishima could pull his shirt off over his head. Teeth on his jaw, nibbling down his neck and Bakugou made a noise he swore he would deny the next day. The feeling of Kirishima's teeth against his skin was driving him mad. He had to admit- he always wondered how Kirishima's teeth would feel- he just never imagine this damn good.

"You smell so damn good," Kirishima moaned into his neck, licking and biting more at his skin.

Moving his arms around Kirishima, he worked it so Kirishima was on top of him- their bare chests pressed against each other- the scent of Kirishima's shampoo filling his senses while their bodied rolled together.

Kirishima was heavy but he also liked that. That solid bulk pressing down on him- the way his muscles moved over him- and the way those fucking teeth sunk into his shoulder.

"Eijirou," he moaned, grabbing Kirishima's hair, pulling it so their mouths could join again.

Another shift and Bakugou felt just how hard Kirishima was against him. Both of them releasing the kiss to moan softly as their cocks pressed against each other, their hips rolling to keep that feeling going.

"Katsuki…" Kirishima moaned, rolling his hips more.

His hands found Kirishima's bottom- just as hard as the rest of his body was-squeezing and pressing him down so his cock was getting more friction.

"This feels so good." Kirishima whined.

"Don't fucking stop," he breathed.

Letting go of Kirishima's ass, and Kirishima was running his hands over Bakugou's arms, interlacing their fingers and holding his arms above his head. Soft moans and whines while Kirishima pressed his body into his- sliding up and down his body.

It felt fucking amazing, and seeing the way Kirishima's hair hung in down a bit in his face as he stared down at him- their cocks continuing to brush against each other- was almost too much.

"You keep that up-" he was silenced with Kirishima's mouth back on his. He tried to move his hands, but Kirishima had hardened his arms and hands- holding his down to the bed. There was a slight bite into his palms and along his wrist- but he found he also really liked that. Moaning, there was a way Kirishima was rolling and sliding his body over his that was clouding his mind more than the alcohol ever could.

Another hard press, and he felt precum soak his boxers. Bending his knees, he had better purchase and could thrust his hips better- feeling Kirishima's cock press harder to his. Both of them were moaning and gasping- then those fucking teeth were back on his neck.

"I'm so damn close," Kirishima whispered, capturing his earlobe between his teeth- making Bakugou moan even more. "Fuck I love those sounds you make."

"Of course you'd be a fucking talker," Bakugou growled.

Kirishima laughed then was biting at his shoulder again. Crying out, Bakugou felt his hip buck on last time and then his body was exploding. Everything in him felt as if his quirk had gone from his toes to tips of his hair. Shaking and trembling, the sensation continued to tingle in his limbs- all the way to his fingertips that were still being held down.

The weight on him got heavier, the teeth removed from his shoulder and hot puffs of air moved over the skin on his neck.

He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest- his pulse points pounding throughout his body. He was covered in sweat- and so was Kirishima.

Catching his breath, Kirishima released his quirk where he was holding down Bakugou's hand then rolled off of him. Both of them laying there just gasping for air and staring at the ceiling. His mouth was dry and his head swimming. Sitting up, Bakugou saw that case of water bottles on the other end of the room and grabbed a bottle- drinking half and handing the other half to Kirishima.

His pants were sticky and wet. His body felt damp where his sweat was drying and all he could do was run his hands through his hair.

"I'm stealing some jogging pants," he mumbled, and moved to the bathroom.

Splashing water in his face, Bakugou stared in the mirror. His lips were swollen, and there were teeth marks in his shoulder. Tracing his finger over them, he remembered that moment and shook his head. He was… happy.

Peeling his pants and boxers off, Bakugou left them crumpled on the floor and cleaned himself up. Sliding on Kirishima's joggers, it wasn't the first time he had worn Kirishima's clothes before- but now it seemed different.

When he moved back out to Kirishima's room, he saw Kirishima had changed and was under his blanket in bed. Turning the light out, Bakugou joined him- it also wasn't the first time they had shared a bed.

It also wasn't the first time he had woken to red hair in his face and drool on his chest. Groaning, he felt the ache in his head and rolled Kirishima off of him. The sounds that came from Kirishima were definitely of someone majorly hungover.

He didn't feel great himself, but he knew Kirishima was in worst shape. Grabbing more water, he poked at Kirishima's shoulder. "Sit the fuck up and drink this… it'll help."

Kirishima's hair was all stuck up- not like when he fixed it, but it was all over and Bakugou would have smiled if his head hadn't been hurting. Small grumbles and Kirishima sipped at the water- looking absolutely pathetic.

"I'm gonna die," Kirishima groaned.

"You only wish, now stop bitching and drink that damn water."

It was slow, and Kirishima was half asleep, but managed to drink it down. Falling back to the bed, Bakugou groaned as his head hurt. Turning to his side, Kirishima was peaking out at him.

"Last night…" Kirishima whispered.

"Shhhh," he said, pulling Kirishima close and rubbing his back. Soon Kirishima's breathing evened out and Bakugou felt himself falling back asleep.

It was a few hours later, Kirishima was groaning, his head buried into Bakugou's neck. Not even thinking, Bakugou was rubbing his back.

"Bakugou… did we…?" Kirishima rambled.

Bakugou hummed, his head still hurting.

"You don't hate me?" Kirishima asked.

Apparently, Kirishima wasn't going back to sleep til they had this talk. A sigh and Bakugou figure it was easier to kiss Kirishima's forehead, in which he felt Kirishima relax against him.

Closing his eyes, Kirishima was warm against him.

"Bakugou…"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you shut the fuck up til my head stops pounding."

He felt the nod against his shoulder, and lips quickly on his neck- smiling and kissing his skin. Humming softly, Bakugou tightened his grip on Kirishima- deciding that yes- he did like the weight of Kirishima on him.

Later in the afternoon, both of their heads a bit clearer- Bakugou sat up and stretched his body. He couldn't remember the last time he had stayed in bed so damn long. Kirishima was moving around behind him, and then there was warmth against his back as Kirishima ran his hands over him- kissing at his shoulders.

"Sorry about the bite," Kirishima whispered, kissing over the mark on his shoulder.

"I don't… hate it," Bakugou grumbled- that was all he was going to give Kirishima in the feelings department. "Though I do need a damn shirt to wear, fucking starving."

"That pile of clothes in the corner," Kirishima said, flopping back on the bed.

"Get your ass up," Bakugou said.

"Fine," Kirishima said, turning his head and smiling up at him.

Glaring, Bakugou had no idea what the fuck was going on with Kirishima. He was all smiles as he laid in bed just staring at him.

"What's your deal?" he asked.

"It's not really all the different, is it?"

"What? Not being hungover?" Bakugou was confused.

Rolling his eyes, Kirishima moved from the bed and walked over where he was, putting his hands on his waist and kissing him softly. "No… us."

"Why would it be any different?" he asked, still confused.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kirishima just smiled. He had no idea what the hell was going on in that shitty head and it was pissing him off. When Kirishima turned away, Bakugou grabbed his wrist, pulling him back against his body- using his other hand to grab his hair and kiss him deeply. He could feel Kirishima melt against him.

"You mean that?" he asked when he pushed Kirishima away.

A nod and Kirishima was all smiles.

"You really did drink away your last two brain cells last night," he growled, "It's still the fucking same, dumb ass. I just kiss you now." With that, Bakugou turned and grabbed a shirt, pulling it over his head as he stormed out the room.

He knew Kirishima was skipping like a happy puppy next to him- he wanted to be annoyed by it- but he was oddly pleased.

Even when Kirishima took his hand, he didn't pull his away. It wasn't the same- it was more- and he found he also like that.


End file.
